The Unfortunate
by TheHeirOfMalfoy
Summary: Somthing happens to Hermione. Something that makes her end up in a muggle hospital. Who does she run into? Will they be okay? Oneshot


Beep.

The recurring noise invaded her ears. Cold, blue, sparkling walls surrounded them. The sound of people, as they shuffled along the distant corridors, was faint. An unconscious body lay next to her. Only his head was visible, above the paper thin covers. His soft platinum blond hair was messed up as if he had been in bed all day. He would have looked peaceful if it weren't for the bruises that covered the left side of his face. She didn't want to be here, next to him. Why did she have to have the blasted accident? Supposedly, he was her enemy. The person she most despised. The person she so desperately tried to avoid.

Thirty minutes earlier.

Work had been dreadful for Hermione. No, it had been worse than that. She had been demoted. Now she was getting half the pay she was previously getting. She was driving home in her rickety, rusty red car. Blurred vision was the least of her worries. Soon she would be kicked out of her own home, not able to pay the rent. The fierce gray clouds, released their heavy load of water. Battering against her windshield, she was unable to see far in front of her. Her vision was obscured even more by the salty, hot tears that stained her pale face.

"I should probably pull over," she muttered.

She ignored her own instincts. Three streets away from her house, she turned a corner. That was when she came into contact with something.

"Well done," she mumbled, "you've gone and done it now. Crashed into some old geezer's front wall."

As she stepped out of the car, she wondered what she'd crashed into. Realising, as she looked around, she was nowhere near a wall or a lamppost or a tree. She became concerned.

"What have I crashed into?" She wondered aloud.

Agitatedly, she walked to the front of the car. Lying there, in what looked like the most uncomfortable position ever, was a body. He looked dead. Relief flushed through her, as water gushes through a tap that is turned on, when she saw his chest rise and fall. But no water can hold in a sink that has no plug. Images seemed to flash over her eyes. Images of things that should have stayed forgotten. Images of things she willed to be forgotten. Images of misery, this person had brought to her. However she was not the sort of person to leave someone for dead. Doing the first thing that sprang to her mind, she rang for an ambulance.

She never wanted to return to the wizarding world so she was taking him to a muggle hospital.

By the time the ambulance arrived, she had noticed that deep red blood was seeping through his no longer white shirt. She had also managed to slow the amount of blood trickling out of his head. But also in this time she had relived through some old memories. Him swapping her ingredients in potions, making her fail. Him throwing her belongings into a boggy lake for the giant squid to eat. Him calling her a 'Mudblood'. Every time he watched, laughed and then he would walk off. Every time she cried. Every time she would hate him more.

She snapped out of it when the ambulance crew spoke to her.

"You all right love?" He asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost"

"Yeah, something like that." She muttered under her breath.

He wasn't always like that. Not always that cold hearted git. He used to be nice, friendly, caring even. Maybe that was why she stayed there with him in the hospital.

So that leads them to where they are now. Timidly, she reached out for his hand which lay next to him. She held it tightly as she thought to herself: he has to wake up.

His platinum blond hair was messed up as if he had been in bed all day. He would have looked peaceful if it weren't for the bruises that covered the left side of his face. The sound of people, as they shuffled along the distant corridor, was faint. Blue, cold, sparkling walls surrounded them. The recurring beep became a fist punching her in the gut.

How long must this go on? How long would he stay unconscious? How long would this continue?

Questions that may never be answered. However long it would be, she vowed to stay with him.

He was the enemy. He was Draco Malfoy.


End file.
